ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yun Che
|image1=Yun_Che_picture.png |Chinese=云澈 |Pinyin=yún chè |AKA=Xiao Che Little Che Che'er Brother in Law Ling Yun Feng Lingyun Big Brother Yun Young Patriarch Demon Lord Demon Monarch Husband Duotian Sex Fiend Devilspawn |Status=Deceased (First and Second Lives) Alive (Third Life) |Cod=Poison (First Life) Suicide (Second Life) |Species=Human |Gender= Male |Age=16 (Start) 25 (Currently) |Eyes=Black (Third Life) Red (Evil God Arts) |Hair=Black (All lives) |Height= |Spouse(s)=Xia Qingyue (1st Wife) Cang Yue (2nd Wife) Huan Caiyi (3rd Wife) Feng Xue'er (4th Wife) Su Ling'er (1st Fiancee) Xiao Lingxi (2nd Fiancee) Chu Yuechan (Lover) |Relatives= Mu Feiyan Uncles: Mu Yubai Mu Yukong Mu Yuqing Adoptive Relatives: Xiao Ying (Adoptive Father) Unnamed Adoptive Mother Xiao Lie (Adoptive Grandfather) Xiao Lingxi (Adoptive Aunt) Yun Xiao (Adoptive Brother / Sworn Brother) In-Laws: Xia Yuanba (Brother in Law) Little Demon Emperor (Brother in Law) Cang Wanhe (Father in Law) Xia Hongyi (Father in Law) Demon Emperor (Father in Law) }} |Master(s)=Yun Gu (First / Medical) Evil God (Second / Inheritor Profound Veins) Jasmine (Third / Cultivation) (Former) |Disciple(s)= |Allies=Sikong Han Sikong Du Ling Jie Hua Minghai Absolute Monarch Sanctuary (indirectly) Hong'er Su Family Under Heaven Family Yan Family |Profound Strength=10th Sovereign Profound Realm |Combat Prowess=Above Divine Origin Realm |Bloodlines= Phoenix God Bloodline Primordial Azure Dragon God Bloodline Golden Crow God Bloodline Star God Bloodline |Body= Fire Spirit Evil Body Water Spirit Evil Body Lightning Spirit Evil Body Darkness Spirit Evil Body |Profound Handle=Multiple Orange (With no Evil Gates Open) |Occupation=Medical Genius Number One of Blue Wind Empire Young Patriarch of the Yun Family Emperor of the Illusory Demon Realm Master of the Frozen Cloud Asgard Emperor of the Blue Wind Empire Number One Throughout All Of History Disciple of the Ice Phoenix 36th Palace |Pre Occupation=Member of the Xiao Clan Disciple of the New Moon Profound Palace Disciple of the Blue Wind Profound Palace |Affiliation=Blue Wind Imperial Family Illusory Demon Realm Grandwake Clan Yun Family Mu Family Divine Phoenix Empire Huan Family Frozen Cloud Asgard Snow Song Realm |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Profound Sky Continent (First and Third Lives) Azure Cloud Continent (Second Life) |Empire=Blue Wind Empire (First and Third Lives) |City=Floating Cloud City (First and Third Lives) |First Appearance=Prologue |Total Chapters= }}Yun Che (云 澈) is the main protagonist of "Against the Gods". He was cornered at Cloud's End Cliff on the Azure Cloud Continent by his enemies, who came after him for the Sky Poison Pearl. Having been left with no choice, Yun Che decided to swallow the Sky Poison Pearl instead of letting his enemies have possession of it, and jumped from Cloud's End Cliff. Afterwards, Yun Che woke up to find out that he isn't dead but has transmigrated into a dead body with the name Xiao Che, that had been killed by Murder Heart Powder and was to be married that same day. The Sky Poison Pearl had also merged with his left hand and the same 'silver pendant' he had in his past life still strapped around his neck. Overview = |-| Abilities = |-| Fights = |-| Relationships = |-| Quotes = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:Main Category:Demon Emperor Family Category:Spoilers Category:Male Category:Blue Wind Empire Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Legacy Inheritor Category:Fire Laws Category:Water Laws Category:Lightning Laws Category:Phoenix Inheritor Category:Dragon God Inheritor Category:Golden Crow Inheritor Category:Floating Cloud City Category:Medicine Category:Alchemist Category:Yun Family Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Azure Cloud Continent Category:Reincarnated Category:Human Category:Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins Category:Emperor Profound Realm Category:Medical Element Category:Frozen Cloud Asgard/member Category:Blue Wind Imperial Family/member Category:Blue Moon Profound Palace/member Category:New Moon Profound Palace/member Category:Xiao Clan/member Category:Divine Beast Legacy Category:Divine Phoenix Empire/member Category:Illusory Demon Realm/member Category:Mu Family/member Category:Cultivation Category:Evil God Secret Arts/owner Category:Heavenly Profound Treasure/owner